Opposites attract
by chocamoca
Summary: Ichigo never imagined that the wealthy also suffer. Changing schools, meeting new friends, learning to like someone completely different from oneself – all this makes Ichigo reevaluate his principles.
1. Chapter 1

I always wanted to write a high-school dramaich story, because my favorite Yaoi mangas are mostly based on romance between high-school boy's.

So, basically to make the reading easier I would like to note, that Ichigos hair is slightly longer than in the anime/manga. More, like when he confronted Aizen after the training with his father. Also, Grimmjow and Ichigo are the same high, because I still have no idea who will do whom in the story and making them the same height makes the relationship more diplomatic.

I also would like to note, that English isn't my first language so the story is bound to have mistakes. Truth be told I have mistakes in every language I know.

Anywho, I hope you will enjoy the first part of the story!

Yesh! And rated **M** for language. No sexy time for you, you little pervs.

* * *

One

* * *

The orange haired youth was rubbing the last traces of sleep from his eyes while yawning heavily. The beautiful, sunny day obviously contradicting his foul mood, which was caused by a growing disappointment in the universe that for some reason decided to hate him. It was still 7.30 in the morn, the sun was gradually warming up the air, green leaves swung in tact with the soft September breeze. Ichigo walked nonchalantly, dragging his one foot behind the other. It was for sure one of the most dreadful days he had had in a while. From this day onwards the orange haired youth enters a new school that educates the crème de la crème of the nation's society. The posh kids of Seirei High were raising their law and order not only in the school, but also in the whole city. Students who made Seirei their playground had no morals and no interest in people whom they deemed lover ranked then them, which in one word meant anyone who didn't have a high social standard, a fancy ass car, a hot supermodel girlfriend or any other shit that wasn't of Ichigos interest. Of course, most of the statements were merely deducted from gossip, which he frankly newer took to heart, but having bitter experience with some students of the named school made him realize that the stories circulating about the student body weren't as false as he thought. Being a self proclaimed superhero fighting for justice, he always managed to get himself in trouble by protecting the weak and innocent. Which one time got him into a situation where he decided that polishing a Seirei's richfucks face with a brick wall was a good idea. After that it took some time to shake off the fancy ass lawyers from his back. Anywho, now Ichigo was placed into a position that made him hurl from ''sheer happiness''. First of all, from now on he must see the Seriei asses from mon to friday and listen to their egocentric bullshit everyday. Secondly, he cannot lay a hand on them, being already sued once, sentence - being a night in shining armor. Thirdly, the fancy pansy uniform. Ichigo wasn't feeling the silk black blazer, that had a golden Seirei High symbol decorating an inch of his chest and of course the geylike white trousers. The trousers, just cramped his style.

''Karma? Why do you hate me?'' thought the youth while reaching the crossroad, from which the Gothic styled building of Seirei was clearly visible.

Ichigo was born into a family of commoners, raised by normal parents and going to a normal school with his normal friends. At first you would say that his life was relatively average, if you ignore some.. or maybe a couple.. em, hundred fights. Of course, who was he kidding, bullies and pricks were always on his back looking for a beating. His sharp tongue partly responsible for those. That is why, fitting into a so called high class society made him far from overjoyed. Despite being a prick magnet, Ichigo was a strong athlete, winning every tournament in sports while representing his school in variety of competitions.

Of course, it didn't take long to pique the scouts interest and Seirei being a school that has always excelled in academics and sports decides to add the orange haired boy to the student body. When he was given a proposition to grasp this opportunity, his father was on the verge of tears. After loosing their mother and partly their business, fortune seemed to have left the Kurosaki family. That's why Ichigo just couldn't decline this offer; he had barely seen his father so happy over something so trivial as switching schools. Alternatively, Ichigo knew that the new school would give him a huge advantage in the social ladder, which would give him all the prospects to make something from himself and make his families life easier.

''I'm feeling like a martyr,'' thought the orange head making himself even more depressed. There was another 10 minute walk left and he would be written off from the lower social standard from the moment he steps into the school, but this of course, didn't make him even an inch closer to feeling happy. He was almost dieing from self desperation, when hearing a small cry from an ally beside him.

''Please... No please, stop!''

Ichigo turned his head and saw something he wished he wouldn't have.

''Please, don't.. '' screamed a small boy, whose glasses were crushed by a foot twice the size of his head.

''Did you hear something Abirama?'' Said the big guy, who crushed the thin glass with the up most joy.

''Something squeaking over there?'' Answered the other.

''Hah.. '', laughed the bigger guy, raising the small figure by his shirt:'' So? What should we do about this?'' He asked with a smirk while pointing at his shoe. ''See? There's' dirt on it.''

''I-I-I'm..m..m sorry,'' cried the small figure while desperately clinging to the hand that raised him up by a meter.

''Sorry doesn't cut it. You see, clean shoes are part of a gentleman's uniform and you just stepped on them, without even an apology''.

''Aw, Nirgge you're so cute, pouting like a school girl and all,'' laughed Abirama, while resting his back on the fence.

''I know what... lick – it – clean,'' the smaller figure was thrown on the ground, while feeling a foot pressing against his scull:'' Come on sucker! I don't have the whole day. You need to stand up for your actions you lowly brat!''

''Ok, Nirgge lets go, we need to see the boss or else he will get both our asses..'' said Abirama, while moving away from the fence.

''No, that ass can fuck himself. You! Lick it cle...argh''

Abirama was shaken from his cool, seeing a knee overprinting his pals face.

Nirgge flew on his ass, hitting his head on the garbage bin behind him: ''what the fuck?''

Ichigo looked at the small whimpering figure that cried his eyes out on the ground.

''Go,'' said Ichigo dropping his bag and looking over to Abirama, who apparently didn't give a rat's ass about the small guy, who took his backpack and ran towards the street.

''You, bitch,'' said Nirgge, while standing up:'' do you know who I am, you fucker!?''

Ichigo looked at the thug questioningly: "a sadistic pedo?''.

''What did you say, bitch!?'' growled Nirgge, while punching the wall left from him ''I am the numero - Nirgge Parduoc of the Arrancar gang.''

''Saywhatsyafaceagain?''

''I am Nirgge!'' shouted the man aggressively, while throwing a punch towards Ichigo.

Abirama was shocked; a young high schooler was able to stop Nirgges punch, with one hand like it was nothing.

''Why you little...urgh'' were the last words that the bigger one was able to make, before falling on his back like a sack of potatoes.

''I couldn't read his moves,'' mumbled Abirama, while widening his eyes towards the orange haired boy.

''Shit! What the fu...fu...''

Ichigo looked at the stuttering Abirama trying to figure out if the other had an overflowing diarrhea disorder. Abrima notices the golden logo on the black upper body, which made him shake like a leaf. Ichigo has seen different reactions but this made him kind of creep out. The other bowed hid head:'' I apologize, for our rudeness young master, we didn't know you're from Seirei.''

After that Abirama placed Nirgge over his shoulder and ran toward the street like a little girl.

Ichigo scratched his nape, shocked by the reaction. He looked down on the blazer, overly disgusted that he was mistaken with the bitch ass rich boys of Seirei.

''Fuck, I'm gonna burn this shit...''

* * *

''It's nice that you could make it ,'' said the older man while leading Ichigo through the halls. ''I imagined that you would make it on time, considering you didn't attend the induction ceremony.'' The older, short man, despite a smile, seemed quite pissed that Ichigo disrespected the schools order.

''I got lost,'' said Ichigo, highlighting his sarcasm.

''Ha-ha, I suppose. So, we are almost there.''

Ichigo was overpowered by the size of the big white halls. Tt would have looked like a nuthouse if not for the big mosaic style windows. The smaller man stopped and opened the last door at the end of the hall.'' Hello class, please be seated. We have a new addition to our class, who is a scholarship student and was picked from hundreds of candidates to represent our school alumni in the future. , please do come in.''

Ichigo walked in, feeling uncomfortable, with every step he took. People were whispering, looking surprised or staring at him with admiration.

''.. orange hair?... his hot!... look at him.. lol, scholarship?''

Ichigo felt like a caged animal in a zoo, feeling the stares of the high-school brats analyzing him from head to toe.

''My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I am 17 year old. I hope to get along with you all,'' said Ichigo with a straight face.

''Thank you Ichigo, please do take a seat. Now we will start with the lesson.''

Ichigo moved to an empty desk, ignoring the passing glances. Sitting down, after a walk that seemed like an eternity, gave him a small amount of joy.

''Pssst!'' Ichigo looked up trying to figure out from where the sound came from.

''Behind you.''

Ichigo turned his head, seeing a round D-cup staring at his face.

''My name is Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you Kurosaki-chan.''

''Chan? Ah, yeah..hi,'' said Ichigo straightening his gaze towards the face of the girl.

The girl had big innocent eyes and long ginger hair that sat softly on her white blazer. She seemed sweet, contradicting the image if the Seirei students Ichigo had met so far.

''Please take care of me,'' Ichigo managed to pull out a soft smile, considering this was his first casual conversation after entering the school.

''Look at that whore, we manage to get a hot guy in our class and she's already flirting,'' said some girl in the front row loud enough for the whole class to hear it.

Ichigo looked at the girl straight away looking over to Orihime, who was still smiling innocently.

''What's with her? Why doesn't she say anything?'' Thought the orange head averting his eyes to the window. Every time, he felt bitter or disgusted, the sky be it clear or grey made him forget it all.

''It's ok. Nothing will change,'' mumbled Ichigo while resting his head on his hand and looking out at the clear blue that seemed to calm him down little… by little.

The teacher wrote the topics on the board, clearly indifferent towards the class, from which more then half were minding their own business. ''Lucius Annaeus Seneca, a Roman philosopher …''

Ichigo rested his head on his hands, while listening to the lesson, trying to concentrate, while ignoring the murmur of the class.

''Si vis amari, ama - which means If you wish to be loved, love..what do you think Seneca wanted to convey with this message?''

Bang!

The teacher was interrupted by a load sound from the door hitting the nearby wall.

''Hah! That he was a gay homo fag!''

''Mr. Jaegerjaquez, you're late,'' said the teacher, calmly, while ignoring the blue haired young mans comment on Latin literature.

''Hahaha.. Grimm overslept again!'' The class burst out into laughter.

''Hey, Yo! Grimm move your ass back here!'' shouted some kid from behind the class.

Ichigo has seen a lot of colorful people in his life, but that guy seemed to top most of them.

Blue hair styled by a thick layer of hair gel, eyeliner, two piercing in his left ear one in his eyebrow a punk ass t-shirt under his blazer and ripped jeans. ''Seems to be one of the honor students,'' mumbled Ichigo.

''That's Grimmjow-san,'' Orihime whispered from behind. ''He is the head sponsors Mr. Jaegerjaquez son,'' she continued.

'' Jaegerjaquez please take your seat!'' said the teacher slightly mad, because of the interruption.

''Yeah, yeah.. don't get your knickers in a wad, old man,'' said the blue haired youth walking towards the back of the class.

''Hei, Orihim..,'' Grimmjow stopped, while raising an eyebrow:'' who's that?''

''Emm.. This is Kurosaki-kun, a new classmate,'' said Orihime with an innocent smile.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, lowering his eyebrows seemingly displeased by the irritating figure.

''Hey Grimmjow!''

''Shut up!'' said the blue eyed young man, while continuing his walk towards the end of the class.

* * *

''Recess!'' shouted a girly boy while skipping happily towards the door.

''Now, class, please write down your home assignment,'' said the teacher, noticing that a one third of the class has already fled into the oblivion.

''Ku-Kurosaki-kun, if you like I can show you around the school?'' said the busty girl with a light blush on her cheeks.

Ichigo had no interest in befriending anyone at this stupid-ass school, but he felt a little bad for the girl, who seemed to be bullied, because of her feminine appearance. He drawed out a fake smile, that made the girl blush even harder.

''Ok..''

''This is the music room; our orchestra is quite well known and has won tons of trophies in the state championships''.

''Ok...''

''And this is the lab, we have our biology and chemistry lessons here. The sensei is very nice and everyone respects him,'' continued the red haired beauty.

''Next I can show you the cafeteria.. Or the gym? Where would you like to go first?'' The girl was happy and Ichigo noticed that despite the big smile, her eyes stayed lonely and empty.

''Do you like this school?'' Ichigo asked with a serious face interrupting the girl in her walk.

Orihime stopped facing Ichigo with her back. The girl clenched her fists, turning to the orange head with a forced smile.

* * *

The last lesson was finally over. Ichigo packed his stuff together and moved towards the exit, gradually reaching the school gate.

''Kurosaki-kun!'' He turned his head seeing the girl running towards him from the school: ''in which part of the city do you live in? Want to go home together?''

The orange head understood that the girl is lonely, but making the girl believe in a friendship they would never have, was also stupid.

''Orihime.. I...,'' he stopped looking into the big lonely brown eyes, understanding that he was in fact her last ray of hope in this godforsaken place.

''I.. I live at the northern district.''

''Yay, we can take the same train together!'' The girl smiled, and this time her smile was genuine.

* * *

The week after passed pretty quickly. Orihime was trying to make feel Kurosaki more at home. She showed him the school premises, gave him her notes from last year and even helped him to sign up for an athletics club. The support from a new made friend made Ichigo a little happy. There weren't many people who would sacrifice their time for an obvious outcast. The only thing was the gossip that grew more aggressive with every day. Ichigo gradually found out that Orihime made some bad choices in her day, which made her stand out as a girl without basic morals. The girl was targeted by bullies when she first started the school, because of her womanly figure and cute face. After, which in exchange for protection she gave her self to a guy, who held a high social standard in the school. The bullying stopped, but her self esteem lowered and the jealousy of the girls spread her out to be as the school whore. Orihime decided to tell him about it, basing it on the fact that she wouldn't like their friendship to start on lies, knowing that people will gradually start thinking that she and Ichigo are having sex. Ichigo on the other hand was quite indifferent to the gossip. Orihime was a nice girl, who seemed crumbling inside. Being there for her as a friend wasn't such a big deal anymore.

Monday, the club activities just ended and Ichigo decided to cool his head off under the water tap behind the club room. He was glad that he could still practice sports despite the obvious dislike for the school. He felt the water sliding from his nape to his back, making him feel at ease from the burning sensation caused by the annual Cooper Test.

''Hey! You!'' Ichigo raised his head to look back at the person addressing him as 'You'.

''Yea, you!'' A hand grabbed the front of his t-shirt pressing him against the bibcock. ''What's the big idea, fucking my girl? Hah?''

Ichigo looked at the man questioningly, having no idea about what the other was blabbering about.

''Don't give me that face, you punk! Orihime, that bitch is mine!''

Ichigo raised his eyebrow: ''what did you call her?''

''A bitch ass whore! What? Have a problem with that?'' roared the other:'' she's mi..''

The other was cut off with a foot in his groin, after which he felt the same foot banging against his face.

''Mah.. nose! You fucker!'' Shouted the other holding his hands on his face.. blood dripping slightly from between his fingers.

The orange head, calm as a brick wall, looked at the whining figure, holding in the urge to break and crush every body part of the other.

''Why you little fuck!'' The man raised his fist ready to attack, but was quickly lying on his stomach from a push to his back.

''What the fuck are you doing Yammy?''

The orange head noticed a familiar blue, which he soon remembered to be his classmate's hair.

''Grimmjow, wha ya hit me for, you ass?'' The one called Yammy tired to stand up, but was stopped by a heavy kick to his head that successfully sent him off to la-la land.

''You're not bad, you managed to break the guys' nose,'' complimented Grimmjow.

Ichigo looked at the other, blankly, took his towel and started wiping off the water from his face.

''Cat got your tongue or somethin'?''

Ichigo ignored the comment and started walking back to the field passing the blue eyed classmate. He stopped while feeling a hand pressing upon his chest.

''If you'll hurt her, I'll break your neck.''

* * *

The orange head was walking to school, remembering the incident from yesterday. ''That Grimmjow is no ordinary punk,'' thought Ichigo. ''That Yammy guy was out cold only with one kick...''

The orange head was shaken out of his thoughts by a loud: ''Kurosaki-kun!''

''Oh, hi, Orihime...''

''Kurosaki-kun are you ok? I heard that Yammy went after you yesterday,'' the girl cried out grabbing Ichigos hand, trembling. ''I was...hik.. so..hik.. worried. And I don't know you e-mail nor phone number to check if you were alright.'' Ichigo was a little shocked seeing the girl worrying over him. He placed his hand on her head, smiling:'' Baka! That guy was weak as a newborn.''

''I would have never known that you would date a guy so huge though,'' said the orange head, while walking with Orihime to school.

''Da..date? N..no.. I never da..dated him,'' the girl stuttered.

Ichigo shot a questioning glance towards Orihime: ''What's the bullshit about being his then?''

''I have no idea. Yammy is a close friend of the guy I dated..''

''Grimmjow?''

Orihme blushed into a crimson red: ''No, Grimm is just a classmate.''

''Just a classmate, hah? Friends won't normally react like that''. Ichigo thought, but decided to drop the issue, understanding that Orihime maybe a friend, but her past love life is a taboo issue.

''When I dated that guy, I told you about before – Ylfod. I was feeling happy, because he was a gallant and sweet gentleman, despite being a total playboy. He took care of me and no one dared to say or do anything to me. Last year before graduating, Ylford broke up with me and I was scared that the hell from last year will continue.''

Ichigo listened to her story, seeing that the girl was gradually calming down.

''Grimmjow, being Ylfords cousin found out that he broke up with me. So, he approached me after I locked myself in the girls toilet after being dumped by Ylford and volunteered to be a replacement for his cousin. Grimmjow was obviously disinterested in me as a woman. He never noticed or talked to me before that.''

Ichigo, seemingly displeased by the action, asked, a little aggressively: ''So you slept with him then?''

Knowing Orihime he never had thought that she would sink as low to take a ''replacement'' boyfriend as means of safety.

''No, he newer laid a finger on me...He even referred to me as ''woman'' up until just recently.''

Ichigo, looked at the girl, a question raising at the back of his head: ''Everyone's' afraid of him, because of his strength?''

''He is strong, very.. but that's' not all. The Jaegerjaquez family originated from a noble French family. Grimmjow-kun, is one of the descendents of the first noble. His father is also, one of the board members of Seirei High. Which means, if you cross Grimmjow-kun, there is the risk of being expelled from the school and being an outcast in the society for the rest of your life.''

''So the guy is not only an arrogant prick of a muscle head,'' thought Ichigo.

''But...,'' Orihime continued:'' despite his high self esteem, I still think that he is very sad on the inside. It is hard to be in a shadow of a well known, high ranking family that holds such a huge burden of expectations.''

Ichigo and Orhime entered the school grounds, noticing that others were averting glances and avoiding them more than usual. After entering the classroom, the students murmur quieted down and people shot different kind of glances towards Ichigo. Some of them loathing, some with adoration.

''Hei, Grimm, look. That's the guy that beat up Yammy. He even was taken away by an ambulance yesterday,'' said a short figure sitting next to Grimmjow.

''Oh.. you monster!'' Laughed Grimmjow.

Ichigo seemingly pissed dropped his bag and stepped towards Grimmjow, placing a hand on his desk.

''You asshole, you're the one who finished him off!''

The students started to whisper, surrounding the pair with confused glances.

''Oh, right.. but you broke his nose and I am pretty sure you will be the reason that the guy will never plant a seed in his life,'' Grimmjow smiled finding the situation to be quite amusing.

''Why, you!'' Ichigo shot a death glare at the blue haired punk.

''All right class settle down,'' the teacher came in shaking Ichigo out of his aggression.

''Kurosaki-san, is there a problem?'' Asked the teacher, noticing that Ichigo and Grimmjow had exchanged a load of killer glares.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow for the last time and walked to his desk: ''No... sir.''

* * *

''You seem pleased with yourself'' said Luppi, while taking a bite from his sandwich.

''M?'' Grimmjow mumbled, why inhaling the smoke from the cigarette hanging from his finger tips.

''You never liked Yammy, so beating him up and pinning it all on the new guy was a fool proof plan. Who would have thought that the guy would react like that in front of everyone.'' The small girly boy continued, while poking a straw into his juice box.

''What are you sitting here for you shrimp?'' asked Grimmjow nonchalantly.

''Just because of basic curiosity.. God, this juice is good.. Everybody knew that Yammy had a sweet spot for those double D's. You would have whooped his ass sooner or later. Ok... thank you for the meal.'' Luppi stood up and started walking towards the exit of the rooftop:' 'You know? You cannot be her protector for the rest of your life. I understand that the Granz family has served Jaegerjaquez over several generations, but you cannot feel responsible for every thing that jackass does to save your fathers face.''

Grimmjow threw the cigarette bud, exhaling the last traces of smoke from his lungs. Ignorant, to the whole conversation.

* * *

At last, it was the long awaited evening. Ichigo just bought some stuff from the convenience store and decided to take a longer walk home to cool down before nighttime.

''Today was just totally messed up,'' he thought while walking back home.

''That blue eyed bastard and his smug face. Just pisses me off!''

Ichigo clenched his fist, mad at himself and even angrier about the whole situation. If, he had beaten up Yammy by himself, then there would be a strong possibility of expulsion. And that prick, Grimmjow, saved his ass by finishing that bastard off first.

''Ugh!''

Ichigo heard a crash in a park that he passed on his way home. ''No, no.. not my problem.. Go home Ichigo,'' the orange head thought suppressing his obvious curiosity.

''Fuck!'' Ichigo ran into the park, the voices and yells getting louder with every step he took, when reaching the destination he took cover behind a tree.

''What the..?'' The orange head notices eight guys, one of them he remembered to be that dick Yammy, only with a bandaged head a crooked nose, still reddish from the last beating. One of the guys was on the ground, clenching his stomach and suppressing his tears from the pain.

''It ... hurts...'' the guy whimpered, while coughing out pieces of blood.

Ichigo looked up at the person who most likely was the reason for the others pain and misery. Yet again noticing a familiar blue mess of hair.

''For a noble he seems to be getting in a whole lot of trouble,'' thought the orange head.

''You asshole humiliated me!'' Yammy shouted while pointing at Grimmjow. ''You and that bastards of a commoner. I'm gonna beat your ass, hang that orange haired freak by the balls and take slut Orihime by force if I have to!''

In an instant Grimmjow was attacked by several guys at once, dodging and even landing a punch on two guys, knocking them out cold.

''You were saying?'' Grimmjow smirked, while scrunching his fingers.

''What am I doing here,'' thought Ichigo:'' He obviously doesn't need my help.. like I would help him anyway..!?''

''Ugh! You bitch!'' Ichigo looked up to see that Grimmjow was hit by a baseball bat to the back of his head. A normal person would be dead or knocked unconscious, but not Grimmjow, he managed to turn around and land a knee into the attackers' stomach. His coordination being damaged, he didn't notice how another guy took out a pocket knife and ran towards him aiming at his side. It was too late to avoid the attack.

''Die bitch!'' Screamed the assaulter while being seconds away from piercing Grimmjows flesh.

''Ugh!''

Grimmjow eyes widened, the guy who almost killed him was knocked unconscious by a coke bottle.

''Oni-sans, doesn't seem like a fair fight,'' called out Ichigo walking towards Grimmjow, who swayed a little, with the flowing blood covering one of his eyes.

''Hahaha.. the dandelion is here. Good, now I don't need to look for ya,'' laughed Yammy, seemingly pleased by the appearance of the other.

Ichigo casually walked into the circle of the remaining five people standing back to back to the blood covered Grimmjow.

''You look like shit..'' whispered Ichigo:'' Will you manage the four weaklings? I will take care of the big guy.''

''Shut up,'' answered the other:'' I will kick all of their asses.''

Ichigo smirked and shot a death glare at the attackers. Yammy never saw what's coming. After the orange haired young man planted a low kick targeting the big guys marrowbones he shortly punched the guy to the chin, knocking him out cold.

Grimmjows eyes widened: ''His fast.''

The other guys, seeing this, stepped back and fled into the distance leaving the beaten comrades at the battlefield to rot in self pity.

Ichigo placed a hand on Grimmjows shoulder, looking worried about his injuries. The blue eyed noble slapped Ichigos hand away, displeased by his condition.

''Fuck off!''

Ichigo ignored Grimmjows insult and placed the others hand on his shoulders.

''Can you walk?''

''Shut up!''

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow took a taxi that drove them to well known expensive residential area a mile away from the city. Despite Ichigos proposal to go to the Hospital, Grimmjow insisted on driving him home.

Ichigo and Grimmjow didn't exchange a word during whole ride. After reaching their destination, Grimmjow took out a pile of cash out of his pocket, which was a lot more then the taxi fee and threw it to the driver like it was cheap ass confetti.

''For the cleaners,'' Grimmjow said pointing at the blood covered seat of the taxi.

''Thank you sir!'' answered the driver, picking up the money that fell under the drivers seat.

Ichigo opened the door and saw something magnificent, something that you can see on a photo in popular magazines or in Hollywood movies. The house.. no-no.. the villa, was huge. There were some guards in black suits walking in front of the main gate and couple were standing next the big cherry wood door.

''Welcome home young master!'' The guards said simultaneously bowing their heads in the process.

Ichigo walked behind Grimmjow, making sure that the other could manage to sway towards the entrance.

The blue haired young man opened the door, Ichigo following him into a magnificent neoclassical styled lobby.

The inside of the villa was even more posh then the outside. White marble floors, a fountain in the centre of two circular stairways and two Roman God statues on each side of the room.

Bringing up a question in Ichigo: ''What the hell? Are you Hefner or something?''

''Grimmi! Honey!'' A feminine voice shot from the second floor, Icigo looked up seeing a beautiful, blue haired lady running down the stairs. Ichigo blushed noticing that the young lady was wearing nothing more than a transparent white dressing gown, that looked beautifully together with her hip long hair, under which sexy white lingerie was clearly visible. Ichigo quickly conducted that the lady was somewhat related to Grimmjow.

''My baby!'' She cried while hugging Grimmjows neck.

''Mom! You're gonna get your clothes dirty!''

''Mom?!'' Ichigo eyes widened. After seeing the face of the lady, he managed to see the resemblance, she had the same sapphire colored eyes and some facial features were also similar to Grimmjows.

''Oh, whose that? A friend?'' The lady switched her attention to Ichigo. She walked towards him placing her hand on his forehead, pushing the orange bangs up.

''What a good looking boy you are,'' Missis Jaegerjaquez said, making the orange haired youth blush even more.

''What's going on?'' Ichigo heard a deep-voice from one of the stairways.

A tall, brawny man, with white hair and beard, who seemed to be in his fifties walked down the stairs wearing a vinous silk bathrobe.

''Honey! Our boy is injured, I think he needs stitches'' The lady said worryingly.

The man walked towards Grimmjow, looking displeased with the situation.

Slap!

Grimmjow looked down, biting his lip. Ichigo didn't believe his eyes, his own flesh and blood slapped him ignoring Grimmjows weak condition.

''How dare you embarrass me?'' Growled the man. ''Go clean yourself up! You disgust me!''

''Yes Sir!'' Grimmjow said moving his feet in the second floor taking of the blood covered blazer in the process.

''Dear, don't treat him like that!'' The lady shot a glare at her husband.

The man looked at Ichigo and walked back to the stairway:'' Kursaki, come with me.''

Ichigo bowed his head to the mother and ran after the man, hearing a lot of angry foreign words that were directed towards Mr. Jaegerjaquez by his wife.

The man guided Ichigo to a room that looked a lot like a library slash office.

''You must excuse my wife and son,'' said the man seating himself into a black leather chair.

''Sir, how do you know who I am?'' asked the orange head.

''The school doesn't have so many scholarship students. I am one of the heads of the council, so I took part of the decision making for you admission,'' said the man pulling out a Cuban cigar from a small bamboo box.

''Oh? Thank you sir!''

''No need. My son - Grimmjow, is a troublesome kid. I hope you will manage to befriend him.''

''Ah? Yes... sir..''

''I remember your file,'' continued the man, while lighting the cigar, drawing the air with gentle puffs. ''You have an excellent athletics record,'' he continued.

''A-ha?'' Ichigo replied, not very sure where this conversation was getting at.

''My son, is very strong, physically. He has been in and out from different kinds of sports. Most of the Seires' competitions were won due to his effort. But, my son is changing.. Gradually he is turning into someone not worthy of being a Jaegerjaquez...''

Ichigo listened carefully, amazed how a father can say something so degrading about his own child.

''I was hoping that your appearance in his class can awake some traces of rivalry in him. Considering that you are as strong or maybe even stronger than him..''

''Sir, Mr. Jaegerjaquez.. I...,'' the orange hair boy was interrupted by a slight knock at the door. When the door opened he was slightly shocked.

It was Grimmjow, but he was totally different from like he is in school.

There were no piercings, no hair jail, no liner. His hair wet from the shower, wearing a white t-shirt and sweatpants. Grimmjow surely took the best futures from his parents. His height and strong build from his father and his face from his mother. When he was wearing all the stuff at school, Ichigo indeed noticed that he is in fact a pretty boy, but compared to his before image, he was surely, now, very handsome.

Grimmjow noticed the drilling gazes from Ichigo and shot a murder glare at him. Ichigo on the other hand turned away hiding his reddish blush behind his long orange bangs.

''Now, Grimmjow I – am – very – disappointed in you,'' said the father, his eyes resembling that of a killer.

''Sir!'' Ichigo shot out, shocking Grimmjow and his father.

''I beg you to forgive him. This whole situation was entirely my fault. The guys who started a fight were after me in the first place.''

Grimmjow eyes widened, someone dared to talk back to his father and lie because of him.

''Hmm.. in that case. I'm glad that my son showed some traces of nobility for chance. Ichigo, if you like you can stay the night in one of our guest rooms.'' made an offer that sounded more like an order.

''No thank you, I would take me leave.''

Grimmjow walked in front of Ichigo guiding him out of the villa.

''Why did you do that?'' Asked Grimmjow, clenching his fist from annoyance that an outsider saw such a weak side of him.

Ichigo looked at the back of the figure: ''Now we're even.''

Ichigo was pressed into the wall in a split second.

His fast!

''Are you a moron! I don't need your sympathy, you're not even on my level to decide on something like that!'' Grimmjow hissed, pushing his weight against Ichigos body.

The orange haired youth averted his eyes, not being able to look at the face of the guy whom he fought to be so mesmerizingly handsome just a couple of minutes ago.

Ichigo pushed the other slightly, so that he would move away from him.

''Go rest, idiot,'' Ichigo said in a calm voice, stepping down the stairs and out of the entrance.

A soft clicking of the door reached Grimmjows ears, that were slightly red from embarrassment.

''Fuck you!''

* * *

AN: I have no idea what I'm doing -.-


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, my small, but reliable fanbase!

I truly apologize for not updating. Being a full time working adult, means a load of unnecessary responsibilities. Alas, it is vacation time and it's raining buckets. So, I had time to finish the second part of this pile of mushy-mush.

I have a vague idea where I'm going with this, so I am also very interested where this story will take the two protagonists.

I apologize for the stupid mistakes that I will most likely notice after I read the story when it's already uploaded.

Anywho… **M** for language, blablabla.. enjoy!

* * *

Two

* * *

Ichigo sat on his bed, after waking up from an endlessly repeating nightmare. Still soaked in his sweat he looked over to the black and white uniform that hung loosely on the hanger in his half opened closet. So much happened in the past couple of weeks. Before he had the cursed uniform, he never saw a world contradicting his image of ''common''. Girls giving their chastity away for a false hope of security, an ideal world that secludes souls from their freedom and people that are ready to smear their hands with blood, because of mindless honor. This new world disgusted him till the very depth of his soul. It was staggering for him to realize that Orihime, Grimmjow and most likely a lot of Seirei High students buried a deep wound inside themselves that they only knew how to mask with indifference, ugly words or passive aggression.

The orange haired young man, stood from his bed, wearing only a pair of briefs. It was time to put on the black jacket that for so many was such a huge burden. Ichigo turned his gaze analyzing his reflection in the floor mirror standing next to his bed, wishing for not be swallowed by this dark path of materialism.

Fully dressed, Ichigo left his room passing the living room, where Isshin was snoring off to dreamland. His dad was dead tired from his night shift at the local hospital and judging from the calendar that decorated the fridge, he had one more night ahead burdened by acts of slavery.

Ichigo walked toward the school, gradually remembering the ordeal from yesterday evening. The words of the elder man still lingering in his memories, making him even more irritated.

_I was hoping that your appearance in his class can awake some traces of rivalry in him.._

This basically meant that all of his hard work, all of his progress until now, just summed up to be Grimmjows driving force to change himself according to his old man's wishes.

_Just pisses me off!_

Thought the young man while biting on his lower lip and suppressing the urge to smash something into millions of pieces. Maybe he can just leave, forget he ever met Grimmjows perfect family, with their perfect house and perfect lifestyle. In Grimmjows fathers eyes he was merely a marionette anyway, who he bought into the upper-class world with his status.

… _I don't need your sympathy!_

Ichigo stopped in his steps, gradually coming to a conclusion that there was a person more miserable than him. The blue eyed young man, whom he saw yesterday. The man, who was trying to fight proudly against all odds and who was still holding so much willpower in his heart. What would Grimmjow do, if he would find out that his father was trying to manipulate him by using Ichigo? Ichigo was lost in his thoughts, trying to think about what would be the best solution for all of this. His instincts screamed at him to run and hide from this puppetry, but seeing how Orihime and Grimmjow still managed to survive in this mess, made him feel like a coward for even considering a bolt-hole.

* * *

The orange haired youth managed to reach the school early. He took the usual walk down the hall, reaching the last door on the left. The door was open and the class seemed empty at first, but soon he noticed a slim figure sitting at the back corner desk, a book leaning gracefully in the long, slim fingers. The person was clearly disinterested in Ichigos appearance. Ichigo has never really memorized how his classmates look like. He had no intention in befriending anyone in the first place, so why use up the reproductive memory by remembering anyone who didn't pique his interest. Ichigo averted his eyes from the person, seating himself, placing his head on his hand and dozing off into the infinity of the clear blue sky.

''Let me look into a human eye; it is better than to gaze into sea or sky; better than to gaze upon God,'' quoted the pale boy at the end of the class.

''What?'' Ichigo asked turning himself towards the other.

''Moby Dick… Although, I doubt that says anything to you,'' said the calm voice.

Ichigo was strangely confused. He didn't really understand if he was insulted or not, especially having no idea what a Moby Dick was.

The boy was slim, his black hair making his white skin seem even more transparent.

''Is there something on my face?''

''Is it a new fashion statement or something - guys using eyeliner?'' Ichigo pointed at his eye, hinting on the others strong usage of black make up.

The pale boy put down his book, staring blankly at Ichigo, piercing him with his big jade colored eyes.

''I didn't take you as someone, who cares about appearances,'' said the other monotonously.

The orange head was lost for words, a little disappointed in the fact that he was insulted for a second time in a row. He started thinking about how to come back at the pale boy, but was interrupted by a loud voice that rang from behind his back.

''Ulquiorra!''

Ichigo looked back to find a thin, taller male with aggressively bright pink hair. The pink haired stranger walked toward the black haired boy yawning in his steps.

''Ulqi-chaaaan! Give me your notes! '' The other commanded, while laying his head on Ulquiorras desk, resembling a cat who desperately wanted to be scratched behind his ear.

''Ulqi-chaaaan! The noooteeees... ''

slap

A white colored note book slapped the pink haired young man over his face.

''Thank you! Will bring it back in a jippy! '' The other said and walked back passing Ichigo.

''Hoo.. what do we have here?''

Ichigo looked at the tall figure raising his eyebrow, experiencing immense discomfort from the others interest in him.

''Wha-at?'' The orange head leaned back from the pink haired young man balancing himself on his chair.

''You're the scholarship boy, whos' dating big bros ex!''

''Dating whom?''

''You know, that buberella – Ori-whats' her face.''

The orange haired boy looked at the pink bastard questioningly, thinking if he really forgot Orihimes name or just tried to act cool.

'Anywho,'' the other continued, while reaching out his hand: ''My name is Szayelaporro Granz from class B, nice to meet you!''

Ichigo looked at the hand, answering the gesture with a handshake: ''Kurosaki.. Ichigo Kurosaki.''

''Nice to make you acquaintance, Strawberry-san!'' Smiled the other politely.

_Strawberry!?_

Then Ichigo remembered something. Without a single doubt in his mind, he asked: ''If you are that.. that guys brother… then you are also Grimmjows cousin?''

''Oh! You knew? That's a shocker. I mean it's not a secret or anything, but usually newcomers do not know much about the noble families' lineage,'' Szayelaporro said, still wearing his stupid eccentric smirk. ''But, you guessed correctly, Yllford and myself are somewhat connected with the Jaegerjaquez family, but despite being cousins we're practically strangers.'' The pink haired young man, stopped in his thoughts, while counting with his fingers. ''So, his father is the great-great-great grandchild of the woman who re-married like a hundred years ago our great-great-great granddad. So, basically we aren't even blood relatives. And even if we were, it doesn't make a difference, because the Jaegerjaquez noble blood was passed down with Grimmjows father.''

Ichigo looked disoriented by the amount of information that had nothing to do with him in the first place.

_If they aren't a family, why does Girmmjow protect Orihime? … Fuck! Why should I concern myself with this? _

''Aw, Strawberry-san, did I confuse you?'' Asked the pink haired boy, standing up from the desk and walking toward the classroom door. ''Ulquiorra, I'll bring the notebook back before the start of next period!'' Exclaimed the young man happily and disappearing out of the room, while waving the notebook in his hand.

''Curiosity killed the cat,'' said 'Ulquiorras calm voice in the distance.

* * *

After 15 minutes or so, the classroom started to fill itself with murmur of the students. Every time a person walked in Ichigo looked over to the door resembling a dog waiting for his owner. Of course, Ichigo wasn't worried, he was just curious to see in what state the blue eyed young man was after yesterday's ordeal. He was most surely not worried. After looking at the door for a 10th time, he was tired of acting like a pet every time he heard a male voice resembling the husk of the blue eyed bastard. He was pissed at himself and his obvious reaction. Ichigo placed his head on the desk, faking disinterest, but was woken up by a high pitched laugh.

''Hahaha.. what happened to you! Did the swag monster chew you up and spit you out or something!?''

''Say that again asshole!''

Ichigo raised his head, hearing a familiar baritone. But, after seeing the person walking from the front of the class, he lets just say was a little dumbfounded.

It was a totally a one eighty. The blue haired boy, didn't have so much as a trace of a liner anymore, no hair gel. The only accessory he had left was a small shimmer of a diamond in his right ear. He had a white shirt on, with a raised up collar that was untucked under his new black blazer. He was wearing the same white trousers every male was wearing in the school, making him look almost ordinary according to the schools standards. It was a shocker that the rebellious Grimmjow looked like a rich kid and not like a delinquent from the slums. The blue eyed young man walked the same route as he always did, to the back of the class, turning his eyes towards Ichigo. They eyes met almost mechanically and the noise coming from the still half full class gradually stopped ringing in the orange haired youths ears. All his senses where directed to the others bottomless blue gaze.

''Kurosaki-kun!''

Ichigo was shaken out of his mesmerized state by a pair of big boobs suddenly appearing in front of his face.

''Hi, Orihime,'' Ichigo looked up at the cute face of the busty female, whose smiling brown eyes where glittering with happiness of seeing the other. The girl sat down behind him, opening the view to the place where the mesmerizing figure was standing just a couple of seconds ago.

Grimmjow was long gone and speaking with his classmates at the end of the class.

_He seems to be doing fine. No visible injures at least._

Though Ichigo while looking over to where Grimmjow was standing. Ichigo wasn't worried that anyone will see his obvious interest in the blue haired young man, because all the pupils, especially the female ones where analyzing the others sudden change in style. Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow seemed calmer than usual, hands put away into the pockets of his trousers and a smile visible where an eccentric laugh was before.

''Grimmjow seems different, '' said Orihime. ''I wonder if something happened to him?''

* * *

A couple of lessons passed without any problems. No one interrupted the teacher and the class was shockingly silent. Ichigo understood right away that Grimmjow was most probably responsible for this. If he was quiet no one wanted to step into the spot light without the permission of the ring leader. There were a handful of pupils left after the third lesson. Grimmjow disappeared somewhere; his gang that consisted of five people was gone with him. And the class of course mimicked his actions and disappeared into thin air.

At last, it was the end of the day and the time for the club activities to start. Ichigo walked into the changing room, noticing the guys of the athletics club looking into a one specific direction. Ichigo followed the trajectory of the confused glances, finding himself looking at a mess of familiar blue hair sticking out behind an unoccupied locker. Ichigo walked towards his locker, walking pass the other, noticing Grimmjow who was changing into a pair of black track pants.

_What the.. why is he here?_

Ichigo opened his locker and took out a white tank top out of his bag. He started gradually undressing himself, when noticing that the small mirror on his door reflected the tall blue haired youths half naked back. Ichigo analysed the lean, slightly tanned, muscular figure that was bearing itself from the white shirt. Grimmjows perfectly sculpted back was covered in small scratches and bluish bruises. There was also a tattoo decorating the upper back of the other. The tattoo consisted of several images that blended perfectly with each other. It was a black panther attacking a snake on a white and black tribal canvas, small sakura petals typical for a yakuza persona didn't take away any masculinity of the image. ''Faggot…, '' said Grimmjow in a load enough voice for Ichigo to hear. The blue eyed youth turned around facing the reflection of Ichigos mirror.

Ichigo turned around squinting his eyes when noticing another tattoo on the left side of Grimmjows' abdomen. It was a tribal styled black number 6, same size as a regular cigarette pack.

''Stop looking, you bitch ass fairy!'' Shot Grimmjow punching his fist into the locker next to Ichigos. The brown eyed male looked at Grimmjow, calm as a brick wall.

''Hate to break it to you, but I was just admiring the ink,'' said Ichigo, ignoring the outburst of the aggressive young man. Grimmjows killer intent was switched with a smirk in a blink of an eye.

''You like?'' He walked back to his locker, taking out a skin tight white t-shirt.

''Yes. They suit you,'' said Ichigo, calmly, while putting on a pair of black shorts. ''When I was still a first year, at some point I was moments a way of getting one.''

''Hoo.. what stopped you? '' Asked Grimmjow closing the locker and leaning against it, while crossing his hands over his chest.

''I passed out.''

''Pussy!''

''Shut it!'' Growled the orange head, slightly flustered. ''I was hammered out of my mind. Thankfully, I didn't do it, I would hate it for the rest of my life if I did.''

''Well, if you decide to, I have a friend, who has a tattoo studio. Not cheap though, but nothing good can come from a cheap ass tattoo anyway.''

Ichigo decided not to answer to the previous statement, pondering on how him and Grimmjow were able to have a regular conversation.

''See you at the track,'' said the blue eyed youth while walking out of the changing room.

Ichigo was still busy with tying his shoe laces, trying to stops his hands from shivering.

_Fuck…_

''Glad that you could make it Kurosaki-san,'' said the blond haired coach seeing Ichigo jogging towards the field. The others were already warming up for the 35m sprint.

''Sorry.. Izuru-sensei''

''No worries,'' smiled the young coach: ''go make your stretches.''

After something like twenty minutes Izuru-sensei started putting the boys in pairs of two, according to their previous data. The blond haired sensei, traced his notebook with his finger, gradually stopping on two names: ''First - Funaki with Asahara.''

The guys at the club where fast, so it was hard to understand according to what kind of data the coach was placing the pairs into. Ichigo had run with both of the guys who were in the first pair. Of course he managed to pass them, but still, compared with the guys from his previous school, these guys were still pro level.

''Ok… good.. 4.82 and 4.83. Next! Hatayama and Ichikawa.''

Ichigo analysed the run of every club member, glancing towards Grimmjow, who was staring blankly into nothing.

_I wonder, what time he will show?_

Ichigo remembered how the old man boasted about his son who has participated in several competitions. This of course made Ichigo more or less curious.

''Good! Next one.. Vega aaaaaand… Jaegerjaquez.''

''What!? '' shouted Ggio: ''Coach! Grimmjow hasn't been taking part in anything for more than a half a year now. Put me together with someone more challenging!''

Ggio was a full of himself brat, who has been representing Seirei in several championships for the second year in a row. His popularity as the schools athlete was indeed immense. Ichigo never ran in a pair with him, but that was of course, because Ichigo never gave his hundred per cent. Beating Ggio would cause unneeded attention from his pears and that was something Ichigo wanted to avoid at all costs.

''Coach!'' Ggio was severely ignored by Grimmjow, who already was making a stance on the track.

''Fine.. don't cry your eyes out, when I beat your rusted punk ass.''

''Start..! 3.82 Grimm… 4.35 Vega!''

Ichigos eyes widened, he already saw that Grimmjow had amazing reflexes and a killer punch. But his run, he was as fast as a bullet.

Grimmjow walked back, seemingly nonchalant, not even showing a trace of a sweat. Ggio on the other hand was red in his face, pissed about the obvious difference in their strength. ''One more time!'' Ggio cried out, but was ignored by his opponent and the other club members, who were staring at the blue eyed male with endless admiration.

''Ho!'' said Izuru, with a small glint in his eyes: ''Let's make it more interesting, shall we? Kurosaki, come here!''

''What?'' Ggio shot out. ''Coach! Let me run again!''

''You obviously aren't at the level,'' said the blond man, putting down the results into his notebook.

''But, coach! Kurosaki? I mean yes, his fast, but his not as fast as me!''

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, who was walking calmly back to the starting line. The blue haired youth seemed quite calm showing no interest towards the loser and his arguments.

Ichigo walked up to Grimmjow, remembering the prophesy of Grimmjows father. According to the man, he was someone who can be a challenge for Grimmjow. Which means, if he will lose on purpose then most probably he would be able to return to his normal, casual and calm life.

Ichigo looked in front seeing the finish line clearly.

_I just need to lose._

Ichigo thought while preparing himself for the stance.

_I just need to run like usual. No one will notice._

He glanced over to his running partner and was overwhelmed to see the serious face of the other. Grimmjows eyes were concentrated on the finish line. Seeing this made Ichigos mind go blank and only one sentence appeared in his head that crushed all of his thoughts to a state of nothing.

_I need to win…_

''On your marks…get set! GO!''

_Woah, amazing…_

Ichigo felt something; he didn't feel for a long time - a challenge.

_Win.. I need to win!_

''3.49''

''What!?'' The other club members were dumbfounded by the result. Grimmjow and Ichigo went head in head and got the same time. Ichigo indeed ran in a speed he has long forgotten. Was it Grimmjow dedication or a long awaited challenge, he didn't even care anymore. Running in all speed made him feel like his old self again. But, the feeling of course was blurred out by one thought. Ichigo knew now that from this point onward there was a risk of being even more noticeable than he already was. The boy never wanted to stand out in the first place and now he is most like deemed to forget what a calm life supposed to be like.

Ichigo ignored the admiring glances of the others during the whole practice while being pissed at himself and confused because of his actions. Grimmjow managed to trigger something in him. Something that he didn't want to show to anyone in this school. Especially after he was told that the whole reason he is a student of Seirei is to be Grimmjows trigger.

* * *

Ichigo took a quick shower after the club activates ended and changed into his uniform. After swiftly grabbing his bag he walked into a long corridor trying to restore his cool.

_I'll ignore him from now on. Seeing a rival in him, will bring only trouble. _

After thinking this he was stopped in his pace by a husky voice that he remembered right away to be Grimmjows.

''Why so depressed?'' Grimmjow walked up next to him, holding an obviously overpriced sports bag over his shoulder.

''Not depressed, just.. nothing,'' Ichigo turned his head facing the white wall of the corridor.

''The coach wants us on his A team,'' Grimmjow said while walking with Ichigo towards the exit.

''I'll be leaving the club,'' said Ichigo stopping in his footsteps.

''I thought as much, that's why I'm not staying either,'' said Grimmjow, showing a small trace of a smile.

''What? Why?'' Ichigo looked at Grimmjow questioningly.

''Let's face it. Although, you managed to hide the fact that your stronger than the others in that stupid club. You're still stronger. And the only person who can give you a challenge is me,'' the blue eyed youth said a smirk drawing itself on his face.

Ichigo looked away from Grimmjow, hating on himself for the words that he decided to say without thinking: ''Will you be acting like a stupid brat forever? Your father he..''

Grimmjow expression changed in a split second, there wasn't a hint of a smile anymore. A death glare was accompanied by his aggressive words: ''What did that old man tell you!?''

''No.. nothing in particular,'' said Ichigo trying to hide his expression under his long orange bangs. Grimmjow moved closer to Ichigo placing a hand on his chest. ''What did that fucktard tell you?!'' Ichigo felt that the other was getting more and more agitated and him keeping quiet could resolve in a meaningless fight.

''His worried about you..''

Grimmjow placed his hand on his forehead, laughing out loudly like hearing a joke of a lifetime: ''That fucking geezer.''

''So?'' Grimmjow grabbed the front of Ichigos shirt: ''What did that bastard promise you for babysitting me?''

''Babysitting?''

''I knew that it was strange have you backed me up yesterday. And the way you looked at me today, with those damn eyes.'' Grimmjow pushed Ichigo against the wall, still clenching Ichigos shirt, tightly.'' Those eyes… looking down on me!'' Grimmjow was pissed and Ichigo felt the hairs on his back stand up from the pure aggressiveness overpowering his senses.

Ichigo shot a glare to the other, suppressing the urge to push Grimmjow away from himself.

''Let me go, Grimmjow,'' the orange head said in a calm voice.

''Why the fuck should I listen to a bitch ass no one!''

''Let go!'' Growled the brown eyed youth.

The blue haired male pissed at the others passive reaction punched his fist into the wall next to the big mosaic window.

''You bitch.. How much did he promise to pay you! Hah? You're not better than that whore Orihime. You low class fuckers, only know how to stick to the higher class for affection and cash!''

Ichigo felt his patience cracking.

''Come again?'' Ichigo muttered.

''You heard me!'' Grimmjow, pushed himself on Ichigos torso, whispering slightly into his ear: ''You – are – a – low class whore!''

Ichigo grabbed the front of Grimmjows shirt, while planting his knee into the others stomach, making Grimmjow release his tight grip. Grimmjow was still feeling the throbbing pain from the beating he received yesterday. Ichigo at this stage didn't care if Grimmjow would manage to get him kicked out from school and he surely didn't care if he will fight his lackeys in the future. He disrespected him and his friend, at this stage his dignity was pushed into a corner and Ichigo wasn't a weakling to get insulted by an egocentric prick.

Ichigo took of his jacket and dropped it on the floor with his bag. He took Grimmjow by his hair and planted his knee to the others face, making Grimmjow stagger a couple of steps back.

''I won't hit the back of your head,'' Ichigo said, while getting ready for the next kick that was set to hit the others knee cap. But, alas.. Grimmjow saw that coming; dodging the attack he punched Ichigo into his stomach and into his chin in a swift motion.

Grimmjow spit out a small amount of blood. He touched his bleeding lower lip and analysed the same blood on his fingers.

''You know, your lame ass pussy attacks are so predictable,'' said the blue eyed tyrant and pushed Ichigo into the wall with his foot. The feeling of getting run over by a bus would seem like a pat on the head compared to the amount of pain that Ichigo was feeling at that very moment.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, disappointingly. ''You're not worth my time, Kurosaki.'' The blue eyed youth walked back to get his bag from the floor, after which he made his way to the route he was set on in the first place. He managed to walk a couple of steps but was stopped by a hand that was gripping onto his shoulder.

Ichigo didn't know why and he didn't understand his reasons for the things he wanted to say, but: ''I'm.. sorry.. Grimmjow.''

''Stop fucking with me,'' Grimmjow growled and pushed Ichigo away. The push being strong enough for Ichigo to stagger a couple of steps back towards a window behind him. Seeing that Grimmjow understood that if the window would break, Ichigo would have more than a couple of bruises as a souvenir. The blue haired young man grabbed Ichigos hand and pulled him back, collapsing on his back and pulling the orange head down with him.

Ichigo lay there, breathing in the faint scent of Grimmjows cologne, making him slightly intoxicated. He felt his chest hurting and his pulse racing a mile in a minute. The blue haired youth placed his hands on each side of the floor. Quietly he analysed the old Gothic styled canvas decorating the ceiling. He felt Ichigos heavy breathing on his neck that was accompanied with a small tickle of the other males bangs. After calming his breathing Ichigo put his hand on the floor and pushed his upper body up facing Grimmjow who was drilling holes into the sealing. Grimmjows looked up, his ocean deep eyes looking through Ichigos hazel ones, he pushed himself up on his elbows, being now a cm away from Ichigos dumbfounded face. The blue haired male analysed the face of the other, making Ichigos cheeks glow a pinkish blush. The orange haired youth felt his heart beating as fast as a jackhammer. His palms sweating and his mouth running dry like a Sahara Desert, he hoped that the other will not notice his virginal reaction. Grimmjow raised his eyebrow, moving his lips lazily he put together a series of words: ''You're heavy.''

''Ahem''

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked right simultaneously, seeing a small girlish like boy, showing a smile resembling that of a Cheshire cat.

The orange head pushed himself up from Grimmjows hard torso, walking back to get his jacket and bag. Grimmjow sat up, crossing his legs and looking at Luppi with a questioning look.

''The homeroom teacher wants to talk to you,'' said Luppi addressing Grimmjow, but still directing his wide smile at Ichigo. The orange haired youth was feeling the glance of the small figure all the way he walked through the wide corridor until he managed to close the door behind him.

Grimmjow stood up, taking his bag from the floor: ''What does that old twat want from me?''

''Nothing!'' Smiled Luppi, ''I lied! If I wouldn't speak up, you would most likely be devoured!''

''What are you talking about?'' Asked Grimmjow with an obvious disinterest in the subject.

''Hmm.. you're welcome,'' said Luppi while walking back to the opposite direction.

* * *

Ichigo reached his home suppressing the throbbing pain still lingering in his chest from the beating he received from the blue eyed bastard and from his pulse that nearly gave him a heart attack. After closing the door behind him, he swiftly started to remove his clothes and stepped inside the shower cabin, hoping that the clean water will be able to wash away the bizarre experience. Ichigo placed his hands on the tile in front of him, his head lowered the memories started to come back to him in a rapid speed. He felt Grimmjows breath on his face, his cologne still over-wrapping his flesh like the water drops that were caressing his naked body.

''No..nonono…,'' Ichigo muttered: ''No fucking way!'' He cried out and hit the tile with his already scratched knuckles.

* * *

Next morning Ichigo woke up as usual, earlier then the alarm clock on his phone was able to start playing. Yet again, the youth couldn't get any sleep. The nightmares he used to have in his past where now mixed up with the unbearable contradicting thought he had for the past couple of days. He was hoping that the thing from yesterday was a bad dream caused by stress from the new environment. Unfortunately, his hopes were crushed when seeing the big bruise on his chest reflecting from the mirror. Ichigo started to rampage his cabinet for some salve he used for the pain from his previous injures. He pushed a little ointment on his fingers and started to rub it in from the center, feeling still the tingling pain that overpowered his body. Ichigo raised his eyes to see his worn-out expression. His thoughts were gradually filling with the memories from yesterday. The face of that person. The person, that he had such mixed feeling about. He was so near. He could practically feel the skin of the other touching his. Ichigo placed a hand under his bangs, exhaling heavily.

_Fuck.._

Ichigo walked the same route to school, stopping gradually at the intersection. The school was clearly visible from that point. He wanted to turn around more than ever in his life, but his feet kept on moving. Maybe it's because of his nature, but he still would rather die than run away. If his father was able to cope with his work, with his daughters living in another city and the passing of his mother, then his problems were just fly shit compared to that.

_Fuck it!_

Ichigo gradually reached the school gates, confused by seeing a figure standing next to the gate so early in the morning.

_Ulquiorra?_

The orange haired youth squinted his eyes gradually remembering the person to be the boy from yesterday.

''Hello, Kurosaki-kun,'' the boys smile reached up to his eyes.

''And you are?''

''Luperdon di Antenor, but everyone calls me Luppi for short.''

Ichigo looked at the boy raising a questioning eyebrow: ''I'm Ichi..''

''Yeah, yeah.. Ichigo Kurosaki-kun,'' interrupted the small boy: ''We are in the same class you know? You should pay more attention to your surroundings.''

Ichigo scratched his nape, gradually remembering that he indeed has seen the smaller figure standing next to Grimmjow in the class, along with some other people.

''So, not to be rude, '' continued the boy walking next to Ichigo: ''I did a little background check on you.''

Ichigo shot a questioning glance at the shorter male.

''Born July 15th in a small town in South West of Japan. No noble heritage what so ever. Has two younger sisters. A father who is a doctor in the central clinic. Strong physical attributes and quite average academically, if you ask me.''

''You know that looking through a student's file is illegal?'' Commented Ichigo still showing no particular interest in the other.

''Hmmm,'' Luppi smiled and continued: ''Best friends Sado, Keigo and Mizuiro. Longest relationship with a tomboy Tatsuki Arisawa, who is currently studying in Bradford, UK. Seen the picture aaaaand what's so good about a butch girl anyway? ''

Ichigo stopped in his steps: ''Why do you.. ''

''Favorite food fried rice with shrimp. Doesn't like people calling him Ichi-chan, Ichi-tan and strawberry. Loves Persian cats… so cute! Doesn't smoke nor drink, although did both in the first year of middle school. Although, considering the time you lost your mother I'm not surprised that…''

''Shut up!''

''Calm down there big boy, I'm just messing with your head. Now do you get the idea? ''

''Yeah, you're a nosy ass brat. '' Ichigo pushed Luppi into a wall trying to keep his calm so not to strangle the little brat.

''Aw, Ichi-kun, you're so mean!'' pouted Luppi underlining his obvious sarcasm.

''Who the fuck are you!?'' Ichigo growled, with his eyes set on murder.

''Like I said,'' the smaller male wrapped his arms around Ichigos neck placing his forehead to his: ''I'm Luppi.'' He let go of Ichigo and walked further through the hall: ''It's like a name and a title. You'll see.''

Ichigo restoring his composure followed the short boy stopping abruptly when the other stopped in front of him.

''God, your lame!'' Luppi turned around facing the orange head. ''So?''

''So? What?'' Ichigo asked a little freaked out by the other.

''Now you know that I know anything there is to know,'' Luppi smirked at the other. ''Ask me anything you like.''

Ichigo scratched his mess of hair and decided to move past the other without making any effort to open his mouth.

''Laaaame!'' The smaller figure ran next to Ichigo grabbing his hand. ''Come on! I know that you want to know? ''

''For example, what? ''

''God, your such a jock,'' Luppi commented on the others lack of logic.

''About Orihime, for example? Or her connection to the blue haired you know who?''

''Not interested!''

''Hah, why?''

''If I would have anything to ask, I would ask the person in question.''

Luppi crossed his arms on his chest, looking at the back of the leaving figure: ''What's the big idea of acting all cool now?''

* * *

Ichigo entered the seemingly empty class room, noticing the stoic pale male sitting in his usual place.

''Rough morning?''Ulquiorra asked concentrated on his book.

Ichigo walked to his seat, placing his bag on the desk: ''More like, creepy little midgets invading my personal space morning.''

''From the looks of it you started to get acquainted with your fellow class mates,'' said the jade eyed young man turning to the next page.

''I rather not,'' said Ichigo placing his head on the bag on his desk.

''If Antenor decided to approach you, '' Ulquiorra stopped while putting the book down and resting his head on his long fingers: ''means he sees potential in you.''

Ichigo raised his head, turning his gaze to the pale boy.

''His like a… let's just say, a scout,'' explained Ulquiorra.

Ichigo turned his gaze back to the window, closing his eyes in the process.

The pale boy on the other hand continued: ''everyone in this class, except for you is the offspring of a wealthy family. I can imagine you already know that Grimmjow is one of the few nobles in this fine establishment. Means, he will hold the most power out of the lot. His decisions, maybe not the most reliable ones, hold power even now, among the student body that is. And the lot that surrounds him, if you ask me, is just… recyclable trash.''

The orange head turned his head, now facing the other way, hinting on his vague interest on the subject. ''What does this have to do with me?'' Asked Ichigo, calmly analyzing the wall.

''You,'' Ichigo was shocked senseless feeling the long cold fingers running through his hear.

_How, the fuck did he get here?! He was sitting in the back just as second ago._

''Are no noble nor have you yet became trash, ''said Ulquiorra moving his fingers from the orange mess of hair to the boy's cheek. ''Only time will tell what will become of you.''

* * *

NA: I like Luppi. He's so cute, I would like to tie him up in my basement.

Please review. Reviews make me all fuzzy and warm inside. ^-^

Also, if you would like me to include a character in the story or you would like me to add a specific situation, feel free to PM me.


End file.
